The present invention relates to a system for reliable data transmission from a control center to one or more receivers, particularly to automatically controlled vehicles, which receive information in the form of data messages over either a continuous track conductor system or a radio link, with the data messages protected by redundant bits.
Automatic control of a number of track-bound vehicles from a center by means of cyclically transmitted data messages assigned to the individual vehicles by their respective addresses is well known.